Jour de fête
by Sam-Elias
Summary: Autour du feu de joie, une conversation normale avec des amis normaux et une arrivée improviste qui va perturber tout cela. Heureusement Nagisa à l'œil. [J'ai une obsession, je le sais et je ne me soigne pas!]


**Bonjour !**

Mon Dieu, je ne vous dis pas la joie que j'ai ressenti quand j'ai vu que l'OAD de Free était ENFIN sorti ! J'étais littéralement hystérique. Une vraie idiote avec le sourire aux lèvres et l'irrésistible envie de le crier sur tous les toits !  
Est-ce que vous l'avez vu !? Sincèrement, d'un bout à l'autre, j'avais l'aire d'une imbécile à sourire pour rien mais, ça fait tellement de BIEN de les revoir ! [Bon ok, je visionne très souvent les 2 saisons] MAIS BON SANG ! Ils sont géniaux, non !?  
…Ils sont tellement tous mignon –_sauf exception, je ne citerais personne_-. …Bon seul petit bémol, aucune apparition de mon capitaine..., il a seulement été cité –_et pas par n'importe qui, soit dit en passant (même si c'était pour imposer quelque chose)_\- ! Pis là je me suis dit : Bordel, ça veut dire que Sei' a vu Rin en Maid ! Il l'a vu toute une journée en MAID ! Et il n'a rien fait… !? Mon œil.  
Bref, je dérape légèrement…, désolé. …Tout ça pour vous dire, que l'inspiration est revenue à grand renfort de galop et tout autre chose sans sens, je vous l'accorde !  
Mais sinon, vous l'avez vu !? Vu Haru sourire !? Momo…, Momo !? Et Rin… -_je veux qu'il soit mon majordome _!- …oh et Sei' en majordome… *-* -_j'aurais tellement aimé le voir…-._  
Il n'empêche que ça rafraichi cette ambiance en plein mois de Mars ! J'en veux encore ! Une saison 3, 4, 5 et 6…, a vie quoi ! Sérieusement, ils ne vont pas vous manquer cet été !? Moi, atrocement.

Enfin bon…, c'était une grande parenthèse ça non ! Mais j'avais besoin de m'exprimer ! Quand, j'en parlais autour de moi, la moitié ne comprenait pas T-T pis là, je viens palier à mon manque de SEIJUUROU MIKOSHIBA! Quoi, moi obsédé!? ...Pas du tout.

* * *

**Rating**: K

**Pairing**: Pas vraiment.

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et Dieu seul sait ce que je pourrais faire avec eux, si c'était le cas !

**Résumé**: Autour du feu de joie, une conversation normale avec des amis normaux et une arrivée improviste qui va perturber tout cela. Heureusement Nagisa à l'œil.

**Note**: J'ai écris sous le point de vue de Nagisa, pourquoi!? Aucune idée, il m'inspirait!

* * *

**Jour de fête.**

* * *

C'était juste après la fin du festival.  
Quand on était encore posés dans l'herbe mais quand on s'apprêtait tous à partir prendre un dernier verre surement pour renforcer cette amitié entre nos deux écoles.  
On parlait tous gaiement et on avait retrouvés un sujet de conversation passé. …On était tous intrigués par le festival de l'an passé et on taquinait tous Rin à propos du stand qu'il avait dû tenir.  
Le voir en maid nous aurait tous intéressés –_même le Yamazaki_\- vu comme il fixait Rin mais…, y'avait pas moyen de le faire plier.  
Ou alors, on s'y prenait de la mauvaise manière, j'en sais rien !  
Quoiqu'il en soit, on a eu un petit bonhomme d'espoir quand on a entendu cette voix forte qui accompagnait Gou.

On s'était tous retournés et on fixait les nouveaux venus –_un en particulier_\- avec des larges sourires presque mauvais sur le visage.  
Évidemment, je me suis levé en premier –_même avant Momo_\- et j'ai attiré ce grand rouge près de nous. Il ne s'était pas assis cependant –_de toute façon, on était tous déjà debout près à lui sauter dessus_\- et il nous a regardés étrangement.  
Peut-être qu'il savait qu'un truc se tramait, j'sais pas mais, le plus drôle c'était la tête de Rin.  
Il était paniqué et dans le même temps inquiets et songeur.

**_ Mikoshiba-kun, tu tombes à point nommé. **

**_ Bien, je viens de rentrer pour le week-end et j'ai entendu dire que c'était le festival mais apparemment, je suis arrivé trop tard. …Vous allez bien !?**

**_ Oui et on avait un sujet de conversation très intéressant. **

**_ Ni-chan, est-ce que tu as vraiment réussis à convaincre Rin-senpai de porter le costume de Maid !?**

A la question, Rin s'était rapidement avancé vers Momo pour lui attraper la tête et certainement lui faire du mal mais, il n'a pas eu le temps !  
C'est que le rouquin est rapide quand il se sent menacé ou juste peureux.  
Il a donc reposé son poing le long de son corps et a fusillé Seijuurou à la place. Il lui donnait peut-être des ordres par la pensée et tout le monde –_même Haru_\- était avide de connaitre la réponse du rouge.

**_ Oh l'année dernière. …Il était vraiment mignon. Pas vrai, Nitori !?**

**_ Est-ce que tu aurais des photos !? Nous aussi, on aurait aimé le voir et ce traitre de Ai' n'a rien dit.**

J'ai sauté sur l'occasion avec ma question. …Attendez, rien que d'imaginer Rin avec une petite robe blanche et noire, ça valait le détour !  
Pis, on a vu le Mikoshiba se diriger vers notre violet et se poser près de son oreille. Il lui chuchotait un truc mais y'avait pas moyen d'entendre. …Ensuite, il a sorti quelque chose de sa poche et tout ce que j'peux vous dire, c'est que je n'avais jamais vu Rin aussi rouge de toute ma vie.  
C'était pas la petite rougeur embarrassé ou quoi, non. …C'était le visage rouge jusqu'aux oreilles et cette impression de vouloir mourir immédiatement.  
Pis là, Rin a voulu attraper le GSM de son ainé à n'importe quel prix mais, il était trop petit, heureusement !

**_ Tu as des photos !? Merveilleux ! J'veux voir. On veut tous voir ! **

J'avais un large sourire aux lèvres et même si la conversation ne semblait pas plaire à Sousuke –_ou plutôt la proximité de Rin et Seijuurou ne lui plaisait pas_-, lui aussi était intrigué.  
Enfin bon, sur le moment personne ne s'était posé la question du pourquoi ce rouge avait des photos de Rin en Maid.  
Les deux continuaient de parler avec leurs regards et leurs messes-bases et pendant ce temps, on les observer se disputer silencieusement.

**_ Alors, alors ! On peut voir !?**

**_ Désolé, il ne veut pas. …Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est que partie remise ou au pire, attendez qu'il soit parti.  
**

Il s'était violemment fait frapper par le Matsuoka et on avait tous ri.  
Rin bougonnait grandement et n'en finissait pas de marmonner et de sermonner son ainé. C'est à ce moment-là que Sousuke nous a remis dans le droit chemin et qu'on est parti vers l'extérieur de l'établissement pour prendre un dernier verre.  
On était tous mélangés et ça m'étonnait encore de voir Haru et Sousuke se parler –_ou non marcher l'un à côté de l'autre_\- et si je discutais joyeusement avec Momo, la conversation entre Rin et son capitaine continuait toujours.  
…Et forcément, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écouter discrètement. La curiosité est un vilain défaut je sais mais, c'est mon défaut préféré !

_**_ Pourquoi tu n'as pas effacé ces photos !?**_

_**_ Impossible, regarde comme je t'ai bien pis, j'me rappelle de ce jour-là. …C'est la première fois, que tu m'embrassais volontairement.**_

_**_ En fond d'écran imbécile. …Est-ce que quelqu'un a vu !?**_

_**_ Personne mais bon, les plus personnelles je les garde pour moi. J'aurais bien aimé passé vous voir aussi aujourd'hui mais, j'avais pas le temps. …J'me rappelle que Nitori n'était pas trop mal lui non plus !**_

Rin avait donné un coup de coude après ces paroles et moi, je ne savais pas si j'étais choqué ou juste légèrement surpris de cette révélation.  
J'pensais pas que c'était possible, surtout vu comme Rin était toujours sur Haru ou Sousuke alors, j'ai continué de les épier en coin tout en suivant la conversation que Momo avait entreprit.  
Pis, j'ai vu un signe qui trompait pas. Le capitaine Mikoshiba avait un bras autour des épaules de notre Rin et s'il jouait distraitement avec l'une de ces mèches parme, j'pouvais voir le violet de ces cheveux se confondre aux joues de Rin et un « laisser-faire » qui n'était pas vraiment ordinaire.

_**_ …Tu devais être à croquer aussi dans la tenue de majordome, non !? Personne n'a pris de photo.**_

_**_ La ferme et ne pose pas la question. Si tu fais ça…, peut-être qu'on pourrait rejouer la scène de l'année dernière. Tu restes ce week-end, non !?**_

Y'avait plus aucun doute possible et j'étais pas censé être au courant de ça. J'ai donc de nouveau regardé devant moi et fait comme si de rien n'était.  
Ensuite, les discussions se sont emmêlés et le capitaine aux cheveux carmins faisait comme si cette conversation n'avait jamais eu lieu tout en trainant derrière lui, un Rin bougon qui s'en aller vers son meilleur ami.  
Comme ça, c'est sûr qu'on pouvait pas se rendre compte. D'un côté, on avait le Matsuoka qui plaisantait de nouveau avec le Yamazaki, et de l'autre, Seijuurou qui conversait tranquillement avec Gou.  
C'était à ne rien y comprendre et de toute façon ce soir-là, je ne voulais pas comprendre. Je savais juste qu'on passait un bon moment et qu'on avait tous plus ou moins des choses à ne pas dire.

Je me rappelle seulement qu'on s'était amusé durant une journée entière. Notre enfance nous avait rattrapés et tout était sujet à la plaisanterie et à la rigolade.  
J'avais hâte de passer d'autres moments dans ce genre-là, hâte de m'amuser avec les nouveaux amis qu'on s'était fait et hâte de les observer de nouveau.  
Parce que croyais-le ou non, c'est devenu un vrai passe-temps pour moi, quand les deux sont réunis.  
Tous les opposent ou presque et leurs discussions sont toujours légèrement piquantes mais, depuis ce fameux soir, j'ai remarqué pas mal de chose aussi.  
Le fait que Gou était certainement au courant, que Rin était tactile mais encore plus avec ce rouge, qu'Haru et Sousuke étaient légèrement tendu à chaque apparition de ce vermillon et que même s'il faisait croire, Rin adorait parler du Mikoshiba et de ces soi-disant supplice qu'il lui faisait subir !

[…]

* * *

**Terminé.**

Si vous avez un avis n'hésitez pas, si vous voulez parler de l'OAV je suis là également ! Sur ceux..., je vous laisse le champ libre!

**L.**


End file.
